


All In

by VesperAfterDark (StarlitVesper)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: All involved are 18+, As per usual there’s a small emotional arc, Dib has a piss kink, Dib’s a semen demon, HRT makes you horny, Light Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blowjobs, Public Fucking - Freeform, Public Sex, Shameless kinks, These two can’t keep their hands off each other, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Watersports, and Zim is happy to indulge him, because I have to give you all THE FEELS, because that’s always fun :), inside here, lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/VesperAfterDark
Summary: Think of this as a follow up to “Be Only Mine”. It’s as sweet as it is dirty. The tags should tell you everything you need to know. If watersports aren’t your thing, you can skip to the egregious public sex in Part II.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for everyone who isn’t into piss stuff. Feel free to skip ahead to the public fucking (control+F “Part II”) if that’s more your cup of tea.

_ They will see us waving from such great heights _

_Come down now they'll say_

_ But everything looks perfect from far away _

_ Come down now but we'll stay _

\- The Postal Service, _Such Great Heights_

* * *

_ Part 1 — Golden Medal in Water Sports _

Zim certainly hadn’t come over expecting marathon sex, or any sex, really. He figured that would be a bridge that he and Dib would eventually cross at a later point, but after he’d stumbled in on Dib fucking himself with an inferior dick, well, what else was he supposed to do? Besides, it’s not like he hadn’t already fantasized about what it would be like to be inside him. And Zim had done all the requisite research needed to do a good job. Better than a good job. Zim had done enough research to blow Dib’s fucking mind (and probably a few other things).

Behind him, Dib shifted slightly and Zim pressed back against him. He kept finding himself paying more attention to Dib than he did either the movie on the TV across the room or the popcorn he was munching on. Dib had eventually pulled off his binder in the interest of being able to breathe, and the feeling of Dib’s bare chest and stomach against Zim’s back was indescribably good, even if he felt a little guilty for enjoying it.

Dib shifted behind him again, making him spill popcorn onto the bed.

“Are you not comfy back there or something?” Zim asked, tilting his head back.

“No … I mean kinda …” Dib mumbled.

“Do you … want me to move?” Zim asked, feeling perplexed as Dib went red.

“No … you’re fine. I just … kinda have to piss,” he said under his breath. 

Zim sat up. “Well then  _ go _ . I’m not stopping you. I think you’re supposed to pee after sex anyway.”

Dib looked away, nervously running his fingers through his hair. 

Zim tilted his head. “What? Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re right,” Dib replied hurriedly “I kinda don’t want to, um, because … I don’t know. I guess all the nerves for various things down there are close together and it … gets me really turned on. Makes getting off feel even better, too …”

Zim turned and pressed against him. “Oh? Why didn’t you just say so?” He slipped a finger inside Dib and watched him squirm with a predatory grin.

“Because I don’t want to end up pissing on you when I come,” Dib whispered as Zim swirled a finger inside him. He wanted to swat Zim’s hand away but it felt too good. 

“You say that … but I think you kind of want to,” Zim said with a knowing smirk.

Dib blushed even deeper, looking down and away. Zim’s eyes went wide.  


“Oh, Irk! I was  _ joking  _ but you actually  _ do _ , don’t you??”

Dib rolled onto his back like a submissive puppy and put his hands over his face. “God, Zim. Quit asking questions about shit you don’t want answers to. You’re going to  _ literally  _ make me die of embarrassment …”

“Who says I don’t wanna know?” Zim leaned over him, fingers sliding out of his dripping pussy to stroke his cock. “I think it’s kinda hot,” he whispered, smiling.

Dib peeked out from behind his fingers. “Do you for real?” he mumbled. “You don’t think it’s gross?”

“I’ve had my cock up your ass,” Zim said with a shrug. “At least piss is sterile. Plus … the mental image of you gushing like a waterfall while you come is indescribably hot.” 

Zim reached over and hit pause on the movie they’d been watching, then kissed up Dib’s neck while grinding vigorously against him. He grabbed Dib’s wrists and pinned them against the bed as his cock started to slide out.

“One of these days,” Dib panted from beneath him, “I’m gonna make you keep your leggings on, and we’re just gonna grind until you can’t — unf!” Zim abruptly thrust the entire length of his cock up between Dib’s legs.

“Too much?” Zim asked, concerned over Dib’s sudden exclamation.

“No, it’s perfect,” Dib breathed as he bucked his hips skywards. Every nerve ending felt a hundred times more sensitive.

“Mm, good. You’re even tighter than you were before,” Zim said silkily. “I guess this really does turn you on.” He leaned up and nipped Dib’s earlobe. “Now, you were saying?” he asked as he rolled his hips.

“I’m gonna lie on top of you and we’re just gonna grind with our pants on until you can’t take it anymore and your only option is to slide your dick inside yourself and get yourself off with me right there on top of you,” Dib blurted out in a rush, ending with a whimper as the tip of Zim’s dexterous tentacle stroked him.

“Would that be punishment for me or for you?” Zim asked as he rubbed against Dib’s cock.

“I think you fucking yourself is hot,” Dib replied, reaching down to grab Zim’s ass. “I dunno if you’d be able to handle not getting to be in my pussy, though. I think you’re more likely to rip off my pants before you actually finish inside yourself,” Dib said near Zim’s antenna, a wolfish grin on his face. “Maybe if we did it somewhere public … somewhere that you couldn’t kick up a fuss, where you’d have no choice but to cream yourself … that just might work …”

Zim chirped frantically on top of him, tentacle undulating and stretching him every which way as he held Zim down on top of him and frantically pleasured both their cocks.

“We should do that,” Zim said breathlessly, kissing Dib’s collar bone. “Take me out in public and make me fuck myself to completion … Fuck, I’d be so tempted to just drag you around the back of a building, pull your pants down, and just fuck you good and hard from behind, though. You smell amazing when you’re turned on …” He kissed down to Dib’s chest, then suddenly stopped, looking embarrassed when he realized what he was doing. “Shit … I’m so sorry … I got carried away.”

Dib bit his lip, debating whether or not to let Zim continue. He didn’t like the fact that his chest was there, making his figure look utterly unrecognizable and making his preferred cut of shirts fit him all wrong. But it was yet another area with a lot of nerve clusters, and he had to admit he was planning to keep his nipples if for no other reason than how good they felt when stimulated.

“If you ignore everything that’s not dead-center, it should be okay,” he finally whispered, running his fingertips in a circle around the desired section of skin. “As long as you don’t suck or bite too hard, I mean. Everything is kind of sensitive.”

“Positive?” Zim asked, head cocked to the side. Dib nodded, so Zim delicately parted his lips and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking, tongue running over it. He chirped softly, body undulating with every stroke of his cock. He grabbed one of Dib’s hands, enmeshed their fingers, and pressed it into the mattress. With his other hand, he tangled his fingers in Dib’s hair. He nipped at Dib’s chest gently and Dib’s back arched in pleasure.

“You’re so good with your mouth, Zim,” he praised softly. “And with your cock, and your fingers … Fuck, you sure know how to make me feel good.”

Zim purred happily below his chin, tongue working overtime.  


“Just a little more and you’re going to make me come so fucking hard…!” Dib thrust upwards and started grinding against Zim vigorously, breathing hard.

Zim sucked harder and humped him desperately in response, chirping louder.

“Perfect … don’t stop … oh my fucking god I’m so close,” Dib whimpered. He looked down at Zim through half-lidded eyes, watching his mate’s mouth as he gently licked and sucked, and put a hand on the back of his head. “You’re still feeling … okay with this?” he asked, bladder aching for release just as badly as the rest of him.

Zim gave a breathy “Mhmm” in response, mouth still otherwise occupied. 

Dib could feel the pressure between his legs building, his cock tingling until the feeling of Zim rubbing against it was almost too much. 

“Good … because I’m really—”

He was cut off by the feeling of Zim’s cock sliding out of him without warning. He abruptly opened his eyes, confused.

“What the hell, Zim?? That’s mean!” he whined as Zim grinned from above him. “I thought you said you were okay with this??”

“Oh, I am,” Zim said nonchalantly as he sat back on his heels. “Believe me, Dib, the thought of you coming like a loud, horny geyser is amazing. But I’m feeling like, maybe, my own pussy deserves a little love.” Zim moaned as he slipped his own cock inside himself, legs spread so that Dib could clearly see what was happening. “You  _ did _ say you thought it was hot, after all …”

Dib watched as Zim fucked himself with his own tentacle, eyelids fluttering as he panted.

“Okay, Zim, that’s enough … if you don’t wanna go through with this, you can just say so,” Dib grumbled, looking morose. He was starting to think he should have known better than to assume that Zim, the perpetual germaphobe, would actually go through with indulging him in his fetish. 

Zim laid on top of him, grinding the thickest part of his tentacle up against Dib’s own cock. “I told you, that’s not the reason,” Zim insisted, breath hot against his ear.

“Okay, then put that back in me …” Dib said desperately.

“You’ve already gotten more orgasms than me, Dib.”

“But … but I  _ need it _ ,” Dib whimpered, his entire body begging for the sweet release that came from a well-earned orgasm.

“Oh, really?” Zim asked playfully.

“Yes! I want you to hold me down and fuck the absolute piss out of me … in the most literal sense,” Dib added, in case Zim had somehow forgotten.

“Alright. Then I want to hear you beg me for it,” Zim whispered next to his ear.

“I need you inside me Zim, please!” Dib would have begged even if Zim  _ hadn’t _ requested that of him. “I don’t want to have to sit here and finger myself. You’re so much better and I need you to fucking get me off before the tension drives me totally insane …” He was so desperate that he sounded close to tears. 

Zim kissed his neck, still rubbing against his rock hard member. “Okay, but you have to promise me one thing …”

“Anything! Anything …” Dib promised, breathless.

“I want you to look at me when you come,” Zim purred. “I don’t care how embarrassed you are. I want you to look into my eyes so you can see how much I’m enjoying myself. Can you do that?”

“Yes!” Dib squeaked out. 

“Mm, you promise?”

“Yes! Yes! Please just get back inside me and fuck me until—!”

Zim quickly slid his tentacle out of himself and into Dib, making his human shriek with pleasure. He extended his cock to its full length and gave a few deep thrusts into Dib’s trembling body. 

Dib felt the end of Zim’s tentacle searching for his g-spot, gently stroking and pressing against his walls. It was getting closer and closer, and he knew that once it hit its mark, he would be helpless to keep a handle on his bladder. Zim’s tentacle abruptly stroked downwards, pressing in and rubbing frantically as Dib exclaimed and his pussy trembled. He almost blacked out from the force of the subsequent orgasm. His bladder finally released at the same time, spilling a steady stream of piss that splashed around Zim’s cock and between their bodies. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, only for Zim to catch his chin.

“I told you to look at me when you come, Dib,” Zim said, panting.

Dib opened his eyes to see Zim looking completely blissed out; eyelids half closed, breathing fast and shallow, antennae trembling above his head and tangling in Dib’s hair.

“There’s a good human. Look at your Zim so you can see how much I love this.”

Zim rubbed against Dib’s cock, prompting another abrupt orgasm from his helplessly aroused partner. For the second time in the past few seconds, Dib was shrieking with pleasure beneath him, grinding frantically and overwhelmed by just how good it felt to let go. Zim’s fingers closed around a handful of Dib’s hair as he finally submitted to one of the better orgasms he’d ever experienced, pressing his cock in deep as he filled Dib up.

As the flood between them slowed to a trickle, Dib finally relaxed back against the mattress, trembling from the endorphin rush. Everything felt almost fuzzy as his nerve endings continued to overreact to any and all input. Zim kissed under his chin and nuzzled him happily, setting off fireworks inside his brain. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly processed what he’d just done. The embarrassment hadn’t quite had time to hit yet, though.

“Hey, Dib …”

“Mm, hey, what?” Dib mumbled, still high on the aftermath of two world-shakingly massive climaxes. 

From on top of him, Zim gave a few extra thrusts, and then Dib was shocked by the feeling of liquid spraying like a pressure hose against his g-spot. He looked up and met Zim’s smirk with a wide-eyed expression.

“Oh my gawd, are you pissing in me??” he whispered, knowing the answer. His toes curled and he tipped his hips up, whimpering and biting his lip as his eyes closed. “Fuck … oh god … you’re totally pissing in me.”

“I knew you’d love it,” Zim whispered, leaning in close and brushing his lips against Dib’s. “Filthy human …”

Even as the stream abated, Dib rubbed against him, moaning softly as they kissed.

Zim couldn’t help but smile. He was thoroughly enjoying the process of finding new buttons to push. “Mm, you like it when I tell you you’re dirty?” he asked with a smirk.

“God, yes …” Dib moaned. He was unabashedly pleasuring himself against Zim’s body now, feeling the various fluids run down between his legs. Everything was an absolute mess and that just made the whole situation that much hotter. 

“My disgusting human, jacking off in a puddle of piss and cum,” Zim murmured, right before shoving his tongue in Dib’s mouth and kissing him, frenzied. 

Maybe Zim was a little turned on by what a disaster everything was, as well. Normally, even his own cum grossed him out a little bit, to the point where he’d taken to mostly getting off in the shower, where everything was not only contained, but easy to rinse off. But now that they were covered in each other’s secretions and reveling in it … the whole situation had Zim desperately wanting to press in deep, stretch his human’s pussy to its limits, and then fill him up with cum.

He thrust hard into Dib, who responded by wrapping his legs around Zim’s midsection. All of their movements were desperate and uncoordinated as they hungrily tried to get each other off again.

Zim pulled back, strands of drool connecting their mouths, hips not breaking from their rhythm, each impact resonating through their bodies.

“I think that was the longest orgasm I’ve felt you have today,” Zim panted. “Is that what it takes to  _ really  _ get you off?”

Dib whimpered, because it was easier than admitting that _yes_ , this was _exactly_ what it took to get him off that hard.   


“Are you one of those degenerates that can’t come unless you’re either hopelessly wetting yourself or being pissed on by someone else?” Zim asked, hot and loud and close.

Dib tried to meet Zim’s eyes, but a sudden orgasm made him arch his back, eyes closing, mouth open to let out an exclamation of pleasure.

“That’s what I thought,” Zim said, grinding against Dib’s erect, trembling cock. He kissed up Dib’s jawline. “What do you think people would do if they knew, Dib?” he whispered. He heard Dib’s breathing grow faster and smiled. “What would you do if I made you piss yourself in public?” he asked as he reached down between their slick, undulating bodies to play with Dib’s cock, his own tentacle coiling in Dib’s pussy. Dib exclaimed sharply and rubbed against Zim’s hand. “I bet you’d get so hot and bothered that I’d have to take you somewhere private, tear off your soaked boxers, bend you over and —”

Dib suddenly cried out in ecstasy and grabbed Zim’s ass, humping him with a hungry, frantic sort of energy that made Zim come on the spot. His cock spilled over into his mate, who was loudly climaxing beneath him as they clung together. Dib’s back arched, muscles tensing, before he finally relaxed against the soaked and rapidly cooling sheets. He could feel Zim’s cum dripping out of him, pooling under his ass, the final death knell to his utterly ruined sheets.

Zim relaxed on top of his human, completely spent, both of them trying to catch their breaths. He kissed up the side of Dib’s face, brushing his hair aside and kissing his nose before resting their foreheads together.

“I … think I could use a little bit of aftercare,” Dib whispered suddenly.

Zim looked him over, concerned. “Did I … hurt you?”

“No no!” Dib insisted. “I’m fine …”

Zim looked confused. “Oh. Because I thought … that was for physically intense stuff.”

“And emotionally intense stuff,” Dib explained bashfully, looking away.

“Was that too much?” Zim asked, touching his cheek. “Did I push it too far?”

“You were fine. Better than fine. Great. It was … oh my god it was  _ amazing _ , Zim,” Dib whispered, awestruck. “It was also just  _ super _ intense and I’d really like some cuddles and reassurance, now that everything is done, that you don’t think I’m gross.” He looked down at the sodden bed. “Maybe we should cuddle on the floor or take care of this first, though. Because this  _ is _ admittedly kinda gross.”

“Laundry can wait,” Zim said, sitting up to grab the towel hanging from the frame of Dib’s bed. “I want to take care of you, first.” He gingerly made his way off the bed, then spread the towel out on the floor. He looked up at Dib and patted the spot next to him.

Dib slid off the bed and came to sit next to Zim, who busied himself with using a corner of the towel to clean his human off.

“I’ve also kinda got that post-orgasm shame going on,” Dib said quietly.

Zim looked up to see the conflicted look on Dib’s face. “Oh? Why’s that?”

Dib shrugged. “Guilt over what I’m turned on by, I guess.”

Zim smoothed the towel back out and pulled Dib down to the floor so they could cuddle. “I’ve come across worse and weirder things when I was studying human mating. At least this wasn’t germy and no one got hurt.” He snuggled against Dib, sighing contentedly. “Besides … I enjoyed it. You looked like you were having a good time.”

“I was,” Dib said with a smile, reaching over to stroke his antennae. “You’re a good boyfriend. I think it says a lot that I felt comfortable enough to just jump into the weird stuff with you.”

“I think we’re both into some weird stuff,” Zim said offhandedly, kissing Dib’s neck.

“Oh? Do you mean the fact that you’re also into piss, or something else?” Dib asked.

“Ah. Um. Mostly just the piss thing …”

“Really?” Dib asked skeptically. “Because It’s sounding like there’s something else.”

Zim sighed and snuggled against his body. “Promise not to be freaked out?”

Dib laughed. “Says the guy who came when I pissed on him and then willingly pissed in me.”

“Okay, okay …” Zim mumbled as Dib cuddled him. “Sometimes I think about you having me up on the autopsy table with your hands in my guts. It’s terrifying but … it’s so intimate,” he whispered. “Having to trust that you won’t kill me has always been something I struggled with, so I guess my brain just turned that need for trust into something sexual.”

Dib’s face crumpled into something that sat uncomfortably between concern and hurt. He held his little alien close, suddenly quite aware of how much smaller and slimmer Zim was compared to himself, and stroked his antennae sweetly.

“I know how I used to be, but I really hope you know that everything is different now,” he said softly. “If it came down to winning a Nobel prize for discovering alien life, or getting to spend the rest of my life with you, I would choose you every time.”

Zim looked up. “Really?” he asked earnestly. He definitely always _hoped so_ , given their relationship. But it still made him feel better to hear it actually verbalized.

“I can find something else to win the Nobel prize for,” Dib said. “But there’s only one you. And I love you so fucking much.”

Zim snuggled close, purring. It was things like that that made Dib that much happier that their bitter rivalry had imploded and turned into a loving relationship. He didn’t even want to imagine an alternate reality where he never got to discover and enjoy all of the strange noises Zim made when happy or turned on or content. 

“You know … with the vivisection thing. We can role play that if you want,” Dib said, low and soft, as he rose his leg over Zim’s and rubbed against it. “If it would help with your trust issues.”

Zim watched as his human closed his eyes, making high, breathy noises as he happily rubbed his dick against Zim’s leg.

“Do you … Uh … need something?” Zim asked, confused. “Because I’m up for more sex, but I thought you wanted to cuddle.”

Dib shook his head, a dopey smile on his face. “Nah, keep cuddling. This just feels good and I like it.”

Zim stroked Dib’s hair, enjoying how it felt to have Dib’s body pressed close, heart pounding against his ribs and reverberating in Zim’s own chest.

“We could do better than role play,” Zim said, so small and timid it was almost completely out of character. “If you wanted … we could do it for real.”

Dib didn’t even pause. He just kissed Zim’s cheek and continued grinding against Zim’s leg, which was already getting damp.

“What if I end up thinking it’s hot and want to bang you?” Dib mumbled.

“That’s not very sterile. You should ... probably not do that until after.”

“And wouldn’t you take a while to heal? Would that scar?” Dib asked, curious. 

“It would take about a week to be fully healed. And it would take more than that to leave a scar,” Zim replied, puffing up a little.

Dib ran an antenna through his fingers. “Alright, I’m intrigued, but it’s probably a little much for right now.”

”Yeah, that can wait,” Zim agreed, secretly relieved.  


“In the meantime … what do you think about finding a populated area and me making you cream yourself in front of everyone?” Dib asked, voice low, breath tickling the base of Zim’s antenna.

Zim closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face. “Fuck yes. The center of town should be the perfect amount of busy for that. It’s always full of drunk idiots on a Friday.”

“Perfect,” Dib said, sitting up. “Let’s just take care of my poor bed real quick before we go wreck your panties, too.”

* * *

_ Part II — Louder for the People in the Back _

The center of town was, indeed, decently crowded with drunk idiots. Zim and Dib walked nervously, hand in hand, trying to find a good location for their newest exploits.

“Not right in front of the bars … I don’t wanna get arrested,” Dib said, voice low as he scanned the shops that lined the main drag.

“You don’t want to be arrested for sexy crimes?” Zim asked with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

“I don’t really want to have to register as a sex offender, no.”

Zim looked a little horrified. “Okay. Yeah. Let’s not do that.” He spied a quiet little cafe further down where the foot traffic past the storefront was rather heavy but no one was paying much attention to the business itself. “There,” he said, pointing.

They approached casually, slowly diverging from the steady stream of people and stopping to lean nonchalantly against the brick.

“You’re really okay to do this?” Zim asked, touching his boyfriend’s arm lightly. “I know how you can get in crowds …”

Dib blushed. He’d had more than one public freak out when his anxiety had gotten the better of him.

“The way I see it, you’ll probably attract more attention than I will,” he murmured. “I’m just going to be teasing you. You’ll be the one jizzing your pants in front of everyone.”

Dib watched as Zim bit his lip and shifted from one foot to the other, thighs pressed together and a telltale bulge at the crotch of his leggings.

“You’re already fucking yourself, aren’t you?” he whispered, leaning in close.

“Lucky guess,” Zim muttered as he slid the full length of his tentacle inside his pussy.

“Nah, it’s definitely the face you’re making.”

Zim scoffed. “Funny how you’ve never been able to tell before.” The words were slipping past is lips before he could stop them and his stomach dropped as he watched Dib’s expression suddenly change.

“I … wait, what??” Dib asked, looking completely taken aback.

“Uh, nothing,” Zim replied quickly, hoping he might be able to walk things back before they got out of hand.

Dib took him around the waist and moved him against the wall, thigh between his legs. “Oh my god, you’ve done this before? When??” he demanded, thoroughly amused at Zim’s sudden sheepish behavior.

“Hardly ever!” Zim insisted, looking away. 

“Did you ever do it at school?” Dib asked with a wicked smile.

“No …” 

“I think you did,” Dib whispered as he slowly rubbed his thigh against Zim’s crotch. “I think you couldn’t stop thinking about me in class, so you decided you’d just slide that cock of yours up inside yourself. But it wasn’t enough.” He kissed down the side of Zim’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zim glance nervously at some passers-by. “So you started sliding it in and out, hoping you wouldn’t get caught. How many times have you been sitting right beside me, desperately fucking yourself until you came right there in the middle of class?”

“Okay, okay! I’ve done it once or twice …” Zim admitted, and Dib could feel him stroking himself with his tentacle.

“Oh? Only once or twice?”

“Fine! A lot. I’ve done it  _ a lot!!  _ But I can’t help it!” Zim whimpered. People were definitely looking at them as they walked by, now. Probably something to do with the way Zim was visibly pleasuring himself against Dib’s leg. “I’ll just be sitting there and then you smell  _ so good  _ and I just  _ need _ you. I can tell you’re turned on and I just want to drag you off somewhere private and make love to you over and over again.”

“I’d sneak out of class for that,” Dib murmured, his lips brushing against Zim’s. “Fuck you in a janitor’s closet or something.”

Zim ran his hands up Dib’s neck, fingers combing through his hair, then he pulled Dib to his body and into a kiss in a frenetic burst of energy. Someone wolf-whistled behind them and Zim covertly flipped them off. He wished they were somewhere private and he was out of his stupid, itchy wig so that he could smell and hear Dib properly. All his senses were muffled with his antennae covered up and it was driving him mad.

“I want to be inside you,” Zim begged under his breath. “I want to take you around the back of the building and slide up inside you and fuck until I fill you up, Dib …  _ please _ …”

“That wasn’t the deal, Space Boy,” Dib said, even though he desperately wanted it. “You get yourself off with all these people watching you, and as long as you look me in the eyes while you come, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me afterwards.”

“Promise?” Zim chirped. It was hard  _ not  _ to notice that he was humping Dib’s thigh and leaking through his pants at this point. He could sense all the eyes on him, hear all the whispered exclamations of “Oh my god” and “Are they  _ really _ …?”.

“I promise,” Dib whispered, kissing him again.

Zim still wasn’t completely positive that his sexual performance was up to snuff, but he had nothing but total confidence in his kissing abilities. He loved the way Dib’s tongue danced around his own, the way Dib’s heart pounded when Zim slipped his tongue down Dib’s throat, and all the high, soft little squeaks of pleasure that Dib made as their bodies moved against each other. Zim was blocking out the crowd now, not caring if someone saw him in his most intimate moment. His cock ached and the pressure between his legs was growing more intense, begging to be released. He felt Dib’s hand traveling up his thigh, fingers brushing his trembling bulge before rubbing it slowly.

He pulled his tongue back and mumbled into Dib’s open mouth. “Oh fuck … oh, fuck, Dib!! I think I’m … I’m gonna …!” He choked back a desperate exclamation as he finally climaxed. 

Dib grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up and into Dib’s eyes as he came. Zim’s antennae quivered under his wig, eyelids fluttering, biting his lip as he tried desperately to avoid calling attention to himself. Passers by seemed blissfully ignorant that the alien pressed back against the brick building was helplessly creaming himself.

Dib leaned in and kissed him, hand still rubbing between his legs even as he felt Zim’s cock re-sheathing. Zim’s leggings were damp and Dib secretly hoped it wasn’t yet dark enough for Zim to hide this fact on the walk back to the car.

Zim broke from the kiss, breathing hard. He looked momentarily conflicted, then grabbed Dib’s hand.

“I can’t fucking take this anymore,” he said under his breath as he turned and dragged Dib down the sidewalk and around towards the back of the building.

Dib was too confused to reply and stumbled along behind his frazzled-looking partner. They came for an abrupt stop as soon as the street was out of sight and Zim turned, looking agitated. 

“I did it — I got off without tearing your clothes off you. Now you’re going to pull your pants down and let me fuck you until I’m satisfied.” Zim said resolutely. “Got it?”

He pulled his leggings down and Dib watched, mesmerized, as cum dripped down his thigh. Before Dib could even register what he was doing, he knelt down, licked up Zim’s thigh, and pressed his tongue up inside Zim’s pussy.

“That’s … not what I asked you to do …” Zim mumbled, but Dib’s open mouth felt so good against his skin that he didn’t attempt to stop it.

Dib wasn’t sure he even  _ could _ be stopped at this point. Sweetness assaulted his senses as he licked his way up and he found himself wanting more. He was vaguely aware of Zim leaning back against the wall, spreading his legs, fingers tangling in Dib’s hair as he moaned. Dib pressed in as deep as he could go, tongue frantically lapping up everything inside of Zim and almost dreading the point when there would be nothing left. Zim tasted better than anything, and it briefly crossed Dib’s mind that he would happily clean Zim up every time they fucked. 

Just as he finished licking everything up, the tip of Zim’s tentacle tentatively emerged. Dib pressed his lips against it and kissed it softly before running his tongue over it. He allowed it to slide into his mouth, forcing his lips apart, and he swallowed hard as it slid partially down his throat. He looked up at Zim, big brown eyes wide and sparkling. Zim smiled down at him and gently pressed his hips forward. Dib took the hint and bobbed his head back and forth, grateful that Zim’s cock was staying still for the moment.

“There’s a good Dib,” Zim sighed as Dib pleasured the underside of his tentacle with his tongue.

Dib whimpered as Zim gently guided him forward before using a fistful of his hair to tug him backward. He reached down and shoved his hand into his pants so that he could show his own neglected member a little much-needed love.

“Is it not enough to have me in your mouth, Dib?” Zim asked from above with a smirk. “It looks like you want me between your legs …”

Dib struggled to think of a time when he  _ hadn’t _ wanted that.

He sat back on his heels, drool dripping down his chin, as Zim offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. Before he could even register what was happening, Zim had undone the button on his jeans and yanked them to his knees, then shoved him forward against the building.

“Bend down or spread your legs. I can’t reach because you’re a fucking beanpole,” Zim grumbled, and Dib obliged by spreading his legs further apart. “Much better,” Zim purred, right before he grabbed Dib’s hips and roughly inserted himself between his legs. 

Dib let out a startled “ _Ah!_ ” and then quickly covered his mouth, abruptly remembering that they were out in public, albeit currently standing in an alley. Zim grabbed his arm and yanked his hand away.

“Someone’s gonna hear us!” Dib protested, craning his neck to look backwards over his shoulder at Zim, who was now busy rolling his hips against Dib’s ass, arms wrapped around Dib’s middle.

“Good. Let them,” Zim panted, reaching down to stroke Dib’s cock. “Then they’ll all know you belong to Zim and no one else. You’re  _ my  _ human and I’ll fuck you as roughly as I want, and I expect you to be loud about it.”

He pulled Dib back against him as hard as he could, but only elicited a barely-audible whimper. He could tell that Dib was trying his best to be silent, and that just wasn’t acceptable. He wrapped Dib’s cowlick around his fingers and pulled his head back, leaning in close.

“Say you’re  _ mine _ , human,” he said, low and close.

“I-I’m yours,” Dib said, barely above a whisper.

Zim scoffed. “That’s pathetic. Again.” He plunged his cock in and out of Dib’s body, watching Dib’s face contort as he tried desperately to keep his voice below a shout.

“I’m yours …”

“Nope. Not good enough. Again.”

“I’m yours.”

“Oh, come on!!  _ I  _ can barely hear you! Again!”

“I’m yours!”

“Again!”

“Zim, _please_! We’re gonna get caught!”

“‘We’? I never get caught, Dib,” Zim hissed with a toothy grin. “Look at the situation you’re in now, even. Seems that  _ I’ve  _ got  _ you _ .” He pulled Dib’s hair a little harder.

“Ow!” Dib yelped. “Fuck you, Zim! You’re such an asshole …”

Zim reached up with his other hand and put a finger under Dib’s chin in a way that suddenly made him feel incredibly submissive.

“And what are  _ you?” _ Zim asked silkily, clearly enjoying the conflict that played out on Dib’s face as he was stuck between the urge to jerk his head away and the urge to cave to Zim’s desires.

Dib met Zim’s eyes, and softly whispered a heartfelt, “Yours.”

“Oh, please. You can do better than that,” Zim said as he pulled almost completely out, then shoved the entirety of his tentacle back between Dib’s legs.

Dib whimpered, legs trembling.

“Do it for me, Dib,” Zim insisted. “It’s easier on both of us this way. You don’t want me to have to physically mark you, do you?” he asked, dragging his nails down Dib’s flank just hard enough to leave an angry pink trail in his wake 

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck …!” Dib pressed his face against the brick as Zim pounded him from behind. He really wished they were someplace softer where he could have Zim on top of him, bodies tangled up and touching as much as possible. This position just didn’t provide enough skin contact.

“Come on …” Zim coaxed. 

“I’m yours,” Dib choked out as he slammed his ass backwards against Zim’s hips. “I’m yours, I’m yours, _I’m yours_! Fuck! I love you and I’m yours!” he shouted, finally giving in 

“Good boy,” Zim praised brightly, finally letting go of Dib’s hair so that he could kiss up his back. “I want everyone to know that you belong to Zim.” He stroked Dib’s cock, moaning and pressing against Dib’s body lovingly. “Every bit of you feels so fucking good,” he panted, rubbing between Dib’s legs even faster until Dib’s body shook with a sudden orgasm.

“Ah! Fuck … I need you to come in me,” Dib whimpered.

“Do what, now?” Zim asked with a smirk.

“Come in me …”

“Little louder, Dib,” Zim said close to his ear.

Dib made a frustrated noise, but his desperation won out. “I need you to come in me, you fucking bastard!!” he choked out, agitated.

Zim made a disapproving little  _ tsk! _ from behind him. “Come on. I know you can  _ ask nicely _ …”

“Get fucked, Zim,” Dib growled, still frantically slamming his hips back to meet Zim’s.

“Mm, more fun to fuck  _ you _ …”

“Please just come in me already, you stupid jerk!”

“You’re going to have to give me a little more to go on than that,” Zim said dryly.

Dib tensed and was suddenly so still and quiet that Zim actually stopped mid-stroke, concerned.

“Dib? Are you okay?” he asked gently, abruptly dropping his act.

“Yes … no … I don’t know,” Dib mumbled. “I‘m not sure how I feel about any of this.” He rested his head against the brick. “Can you just finish getting me off?”

Zim had wanted nothing else only a moment ago, but he was suddenly terribly unsure. “You don’t sound very enthused about it,” he said carefully. “We can stop. It’s fine.”

He waited for Dib to reply, neither of them moving.

“... Make me yours,” Dib whispered softly, pressing back against his body. When Zim still didn’t move, Dib gave a backwards thrust, almost knocking him off balance. “Just take me,  _ please _ . I want to get you off.” He reached for Zim’s hand again and put it between his legs, grinding against it. “I love you … _please_.”

He turned, hair flopping into his eyes. Zim gently brushed it away and tucked it behind his ear, gaze searching.

“Only if you really want it,” Zim said softly.

“Please, Zim,” Dib whispered. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his nerve for what he was about to do. “I want you to come in me!” he shouted, thrusting backs against Zim’s hips. “Take me!! Make me _yours_ , Zim!! _Please_ , please, please …!”

Behind him, Zim chirped loudly, holding Dib’s hips and thrusting up between his legs, fingers stroking and teasing Dib’s cock.

“I love you!” Dib cried out as his body shook from the force of the impacts. “Oh, Zim!! I love you so much!”

He could hear Zim mumbling, “Good boy, good boy …” under his breath as he kissed down his back, chirping frantically.

“I’m so close, Dib,” Zim whimpered. His chirping reached a fever pitch, right before he buried his cock as deep as it could go, stretching Dib and curling his tentacle so that he came right against that sensitive little cluster of nerves. He knew he’d hit his mark when Dib cried out in ecstasy, body trembling so much that Zim had to hold him up. His cock pulsed and he could feel Dib’s pussy reaching capacity, cum dripping out and sluicing down their respective thighs. As Zim emptied himself out completely, one last desperate orgasm shook Dib’s body and his calves trembled as he struggled to stay standing.

They stood, shaking and panting as the ambient sounds of the night slowly filled in the abrupt silence between them. When Zim’s cock finally started to re-sheath, aching, he pulled Dib’s underwear and jeans back up before attending to himself. The damp spot from earlier was chilly against his skin, but he figured he’d just have to make his peace with it. He looked over and Dib was visibly trembling, eyes downcast. Zim stepped closer and wrapped him in a hug.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.

“‘M fine …” Dib mumbled. “Can we just … go get some bubble tea or something?”

“Dib …” Zim looked up but Dib averted his gaze. “Hey … what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“I don’t even know … I just feel weird and anxious,” Dib whispered, hugging him tight.

Zim’s spirits sunk slightly upon hearing that. He should have known this would end up aggravating Dib’s anxieties too much.   


“Let’s get some sugar in you. Bubble tea and frozen yogurt, on me,” he said, rubbing Dib’s back.

“That’s nothing special. It’s always on you,” Dib mumbled.

Zim thought that was a bit ungracious, but Dib’s sudden mood change had him rather concerned, so he decided to let it slide for now.

“You can get the giant bowl and put as many toppings are you want on it this time. Does that sound a little more special?” he asked gently.

Dib nodded and they made their way back around the building. As soon as they were back into the hustle and bustle along the main road, Dib’s stomach leaped into his throat. He was painfully aware of the damp spot on his jeans and he felt the eyes of everyone they passed glued to him. Did they hear him yelling Zim’s name, begging Zim to Fuck him? A thought that had seemed incredibly hot when he was pressed up against Zim, blocking the world out, now seemed utterly humiliating. He slowed to a stop and Zim looked up to see him fighting back tears.

Zim quickly guided him down a side street, then turned and put his hands on Dib’s waist. Dib looked away, shoulders hunched.

“What’s wrong?” Zim asked anxiously.

Dib just pulled him close and with his head against Dib’s chest, Zim could hear his shallow breaths and frenetic heartbeat.

“Are you having a panic attack?” Zim asked, rubbing his back.

“I don’t know,” Dib said, sounding seconds from tears. “I just feel like everyone knows what we did because there’s a damp spot on my jeans and I was really loud and I liked it all in the moment but now I feel like everyone is laughing at me and … and …” He buried his face in Zim’s shoulder, a rather awkward move, given the height difference.

“You’re okay … I’ve got you,” Zim said softly. 

He knew from experience that it was useless to argue with Dib’s anxieties. Dib knew, cognitively, that his brain was lying to him. But that didn’t make things feel less real. 

“I should have guessed this would be too much,” Zim said as he pet Dib’s hair. “I’m sorry I pushed you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Dib said, muffled against Zim’s shoulder. “You didn’t cross any lines and I was having fun. I just hate attracting attention. It was one thing when people were watching you squirm while I had you against the wall. It’s another when I’m pretty sure everyone in a twelve-block radius heard me begging you to cum in me.”

“There are worse things for people to overhear than us being passionately in love with each other,” Zim pointed out. “I mean, I love you so damn much that I can’t even wait until we’re home to fuck.”

Dib tried to choke back a laugh and failed miserably. “Alright, fine. So you’ve got a point.”

“Of course I do.”

“But also the end result of all that love is leaking out of me right now and it looks like I’ve pissed myself,” Dib mumbled, red-faced. “As much fun as the whole public embarrassment angle is to fantasize about, I’m not really feeling it right now.”

Zim pulled out of the embrace, struggled out of his hoodie, then tied it around Dib’s waist.

“Problem solved,” he said with a satisfied nod.

“You’ve just put a hoodie over my hoodie, Zim,” Dib pointed out.

“Well, give me yours, then,” Zim said, tugging it off him. It was a size larger than the one he’d handed over, and it came nearly down to his knees, more than covering his crotch. “Oh, look! That solves both our problems,” he said brightly. “Now we’re both decent.”

Dib wrapped him in a hug and mumbled an affectionate, “Idiot,” which Zim pretended not to hear. 

Dib was finally in a good enough headspace to brave the crowds once more and, true to his word, Zim splurged for the biggest froyo money could buy, plus the fancy bubble tea with star jelly for their walk home.

When they arrived back at the Membrane household, it was dark except for the porch light, a myriad of bugs congregating below it.

“So,” Zim said casually as they stood outside the front door, “What now?”

Dib yawned. “I was just gonna go to bed, honestly. It’s been kind of a long day and I’m pretty exhausted.”

“Oh … okay.” Zim looked at his feet, arms behind his back. “Is it just you here tonight?”

“Yeah, looks like it. But I’m used to it,” Dib said nonchalantly. “I get left alone at home a lot. It’s not so bad.”

“Ah.” Zim glanced up, then back down, rolling an acorn under the toe of his boot.

Dib watched him for a moment, trying to sort out the unspoken motives behind Zim’s words.

“Do you … want to come in?” he asked, hoping he’d gotten the correct read on the situation.

Zim visibly relaxed. “I thought you’d never ask! You can be so dense, sometimes, Dib.”

Dib opened the door and let him inside. “I’m seriously going straight to bed though,” he said, shutting the door behind them and heading towards the stairs. “Don’t you have other things you need to do?”

Zim shrugged. “Not really.”

Dib shot him a knowing little smirk before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Zim cocked his head. “What was that for?” he asked, confused.

“Someone’s getting  _ attached _ ,” Dib sang before shoving a toothbrush in his mouth and watching Zim become increasingly flustered.

“I’m not …! I mean … ugh.” He deflated a little, looking up at Dib earnestly. “Would it be so bad if I was?” he asked softly. Dib gave him a quick, minty kiss on the cheek and Zim rubbed away the foam with a disgusted look. “I’m serious, Dib. More and more ... I find myself not wanting to leave your side.”

Dib rinsed his mouth out, tossed his toothbrush in the holder and took Zim’s hand to lead him back to the bedroom, grateful that past-Dib had had the foresight to make the bed before they’d left for the evening. He hopped up and patted the spot beside him, extending a hand to help Zim up. He reached over to stroke Zim’s cheek while his boyfriend looked on with quiet curiosity. Dib’s hands made their way upwards and he gently lifted the wig from Zim’s head, setting it down on the bed and running Zim’s antennae through his fingers. Zim’s eyes closed and a contented purr rumbled up in his throat.

“Does this mean … you feel the same?” he whispered.

Dib leaned in close, lips grazing Zim’s as he breathed out a soft, “Yeah,” before kissing him slowly, hands on either side of his face. His eyes travelled up to Zim’s and he sat back slightly.

“You know, I like you so much better without these,” Dib said as he reached for Zim’s contact lenses. 

Shock, more than anything, kept Zim still as Dib gently pulled them away and dropped them next to his wig. It was somehow more intimate than anything else they’d done in the last few hours.

“There’s my favorite bug.” Dib smiled lovingly, mounted Zim’s thigh, and started pleasuring himself against it as he leaned in for another kiss. Zim kissed back hungrily, reaching to undo Dib’s jeans, but a hand on his own stopped him.

“I am  _ so sore _ , Zim,” Dib whined. “We’ve boned like two dozen times today. Can we just do over-the-clothes stuff for the rest of tonight?”

“Sure, but at least take your pants off,” Zim said, nuzzling his neck.

“Then you have to, too,” Dib replied.

They slowly shed layers in between kisses until they were in nothing more than underwear and tshirts, laying beside each other, hands between each other’s thighs. Zim stroked Dib’s cock with his fingertips while Dib pleasured his tentacle. They kissed slowly, enjoying the warmth between their bodies and the soft exclamations that resulted every time something felt especially good. There was something sweet about the relative silence that came from being comfortable with each other.

Zim extricated his hand from between Dib’s legs and put it on the small of his back, pulling him closer. Dib followed suit, his hand slightly sticky against Zim’s skin. He gave a low moan as Zim pressed his tentacle against his cock, rubbing against him.

“Can we do this more often?” Zim whispered, putting a hand on the back of his neck and looking him in the eyes. “I can’t imagine another night without you. I want this … I love you …”

“You’ll have to be quiet when there are other people here,” Dib cautioned him. “We’re not going to have the luxury of being completely alone all the time.”

“I can be quiet if you can,” Zim insisted, bucking his hips against Dib, whose eyelids fluttered as he bit back an ecstatic cry. He leaned in and kissed Zim passionately.

“I hate you,” he mumbled.

“No, you don’t,” Zim said with a little smile. He rubbed slowly against his partner, who was breathing heavily. “You love me.”

Dib moaned, hand on Zim’s ass. “Okay, you’re right. I love you … fuck.” 

He pressed his forehead to Zim’s as their legs tangled together. Zim’s antennae vibrated in his hair and everything was deliciously loud and close. For once, everything was perfect and he just wanted to revel in it. He pressed close to Zim, bellies warm and soft against each other as Zim rolled his hips and Dib found himself whispering the same words over and over like a mantra. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you …”

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah I can’t believe I’ve actually posted this, either.


End file.
